The Winged Graysons
by InkWings20
Summary: There's something you don't know about the Graysons...they have wings…. Starts out with a typical 'accept me' theme, then moves on. Structured like a diary. Inspired by Rayany Amor and DarkHairedDreamer (full credit inside). First Fanfic and bad at summaries… Rated T for some teen angst. No slash. Season 1 Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fan Fiction! It's inspired by Rayany Amor's story picture on the "Just another Monday" NCIS/Young Justice story and DarkHairedDreamer's story "The Last Flying Grayson". I thought that there wasn't enough fan fic's of a Robin with wings-so here. Starts with a typical 'accept me' theme then moves on to things I want to happen. Structured like a diary. All () and bold text is me talking to you. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Young Justice.**

 **The Winged Graysons**

 **Prologue**

There was something you don't know about the Graysons. They have wings. Beautiful, elegant feathered wings. Most people think they are just a part of their costumes, but no, they are real. Call them what you want: meta-humans, mutants, angels-they go by the Flying Graysons.

 **Chapter 1**

Inside cover:

First off, this is _not_ a diary. Diaries are for girls this a journal. Okay, now that's settled, Hi, my name is Dick Grayson. I was adopted by Bruce Wayne when I was 8, and when I was 9, I became Robin, the Boy Wonder, partner to the great Batman himself. Now I'm 14 and a member of the Young Justice team.

Entry 1:

My wings started coming in last week. I knew they would once I neared puberty. I wonder what color they will be. My Dad's were a brilliant shimmering royal blue and my Mom's were a lovely deep green. Did I mention that? All Graysons have wings, even the married ones. My Mom's sprouted on the last day of her honey moon, but for us kids, they come in around puberty. (Great, I just used 'puberty' two times in the same paragraph-ugh remind me _never_ to do that again…) No one knows why, it's just the way it is.

Right now my wings are just two little bumps on my back. Two itchy _annoying_ bumps. They make it _impossible_ , and I mean **_impossible_** to sit back in a chair.

I haven't told anyone yet, not even Bruce. He thought the wings were a costume, like everyone else. I hid the evidence from him. I don't want him to treat me differently. I know-some fear-Bruce is the one who dresses up as a giant bat every night. But, I just want to fit in, like every teenager in the history of forever. Okay, enough about my fear, it's time for class.

I wiggle in my seat to prevent the seat back from hitting the two sore bumps on my back. I sigh. I just need to act normal, no matter how uncomfortable it is.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you so much guys for the amazing reviews! It makes me SO HAPPY that you guys like my story. Sorry this is so short, chapter 3 is longer and more involved (and needs editing…). So, here's chapter 2!**

 **I don't own Young Justice.**

Entry 2:

A month has past. Now I have two little wings sprouting from my back. They are pitch black with a little red at the top. It's getting a little hard to hide them, but I've managed.

I wonder what Wally would say if I showed him. He'd probably think they're cool, but then he'd treat me _different_ from then on. I don't want to be treated differently, even if  I am the "Boy Wonder". I want to be treated like ME not a freak.

Even my family in the circus-which is full of 'freaks'-wanted to blend in. That's why before they performed they would always inject a paralytic into their wings. I made it so they wouldn't (and couldn't) move. If they hadn't, maybe then they wouldn't have died….

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sorry this took so long, (or it seems that way). Thank you so much for the reviews! Lots of Father/son bonding in this one, in honor of Father's Day. Happy Father's Day to all the Dad's out there!**

 **I don't own Young Justice.**

Entry 3:

Last week the team had a mission to Bialya, during which we all lost our memories of the last six months. Imagine my surprise when I felt two small wings on my back! I had no clue what was going on! I almost revealed the secret! Thank GOD ALMIGHTY I didn't! I think I might have to tell Bruce now, though. Hiding my wings on my own is becoming near impossible. I just can't figure out a good way to wrap them…

Entry 4: The Next Day:

I told Bruce today. Wow….

Here's a paraphrasing of what went down:

It was after dinner. Alfred took the dishes to clean them.

"Uh, Bruce, Dad, can we talk? Um, in the living room?" I said awkwardly.

"Of course." Bruce was sincere, but suspicious; he picked up on my unease right away (of course).

I let Bruce lead us to the living room. He sat down on the couch, but I stayed standing. I looked down at my shoes and at the walls - anywhere but at Bruce and Alfred. I wondered if this is what 'coming out' felt like.

"Uh, um, ah," (okay, I can say vowel sounds… _great_ ) "There's something about the Graysons you don't know. We have wings. No one knows why, but we do, even the married ones." I transferred my weight between my feet as I spoke.

"Well, of course they had wings on their costumes. What are you getting at? Do you want wings on your Robin costume?" I would have laughed if I wasn't so nervous. Bruce **_never_** guesses **_wrong_**.

"No, I mean, uh, we really have wings, like, um, real ones." I pulled off my baggy t-shirt and under-armor I was wearing to hide my wings and turned around. The tops of the feathers just barely touched my shoulders. "They sprouted about a month ago, in August. I hid or changed the reports of my family having wings. I didn't want you to treat me _differently_." As I spoke my words got quitter until the last word was just a whisper. I so feared being rejected by Bruce, my father…

I still didn't turn around when I heard Bruce stand up. A light hand, Bruce's, gently touched my wings.

"They're beautiful, Dickie. You really are a little Robin."

I turned around and hugged him. He really does love me, I thought, (not that I ever doubted it…).

Tears ran down my cheeks. I was so happy he accepted me for me - all of me (does that make since?). We stayed like that for a while, then moved to the couch. We just talked for a long while after that. Just father to son, son to father. Then we did some 'hand eye coordination training' aka basketball. I beat Bruce 5 games to 4. I'm still not sure if he let me win, but it was still a great day. I know I will remember this day for years to come.

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, sometimes life gets in the way of updating. I PROMISE I will finish this story, so don't give up on me, it might take a while, but it** **will** **be finished.**

 **Your reviews make me SO HAPPY! Enjoy chapter 4!**

 **I don't own Young Justice.**

 **Chapter 4**

Entry 5

Bruce being the genius he is, came up with a better way to hide my wings. It involves me folding them in on each other and wrapping them fancily. I definitely couldn't have figured out the wrapping on my own. Now you can't see them at all. He keeps saying I should tell the team. He says he could put slits in my Robin uniform so I can fly on missions. I'm not so sure yet.

My wings have stopped growing for now. They're just a little bigger than my back. I think they're just going to grow with me - now that they're all the way in.

I've started practicing flying - which involves a lot of falling, and bruises - but I'm used to that from training. When I'm in the air, I feel free. It's even better than 'flying' on the trapeze - this is **real** flying.

When I fly, I feel proud of my wings - but I'm not sure I want others to know yet. My wings just still feel so personal, they're mine, they're a part of me, (does that make since?).

And if I use my wings as _Robin_ , I'll still have to hide them as _Dick_ or my secret ID could be blown.

Uhg! This is so complicated. I'm going to sleep.

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha! Double update! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Young Justice.**

 **Chapter 5**

Entry 6

I've gotten better at flying. Now I can fly around the mansion with ease and even do flips and tricks, (mostly at least). I'm still need to work on my sharp turns, somehow I keep crashing into walls…and ceiling fans…and, okay once into the chandelier, but it was ONE time, okay?

I think I might have to tell and/or show Wally soon. He keeps wondering if we can train with Bats together. (Pre-wings we would here and there, when we had time.) I just keep brushing him off and making excuses. I don't want to lie to my best friend, I mean, he even knows my ID!

The team thinks Wally's an airhead, but that's because he doesn't always filter what comes out of his mouth. He's really smart - eventually he'll realize something is up and want answers. I just hope he doesn't freak out. He knows me so well, I don't know how long I can keep it from him.

Or do I want to tell him? DO I want to tell the team? I don't know anymore. When I lay it all out like this, it seems wrong to keep it from them….I just don't know….

Entry 7

I trained with Wally today. I wrapped my wings and made Bruce and Alfred **promise** not to tell him or let anything slip. It was weird training with my wings wrapped, I've gotten so used to using them when I train with Bats. I'll need to get better at fighting with them wrapped if I don't want people to know I have wings… **Do** I want people to know…? Right now it's a bunch of questions with no answers.

After Wally left, Bruce unveiled a new Robin suit. It has a double layer with special pockets to hide my wings, and there's a small button on the 'R' that retracts the cape and opens slits for my wings.

It's epic-ly astrous!

I still can't decide if I want to use my wings as Robin, but if I _needed_ to, I could, and the pockets are really comfortable. They keep my wings stable and don't restrict my movement at all.

Bruce seems convinced I should tell the team.

"But that would mean revealing my ID," I shot back at him.

He said I didn't have to tell them my ID when, or **if** , I tell them, about my wings, but I could if I wanted to. I can't believe that **_BATMAN_** gave me **_permission_** to tell the team my secret ID!

I thought I wanted them to know, but now I'm not so sure. 'Robin' is so different from 'Richard' and so few know the true 'Dick' behind both masks. I mean, my personality doesn't change really, but the way I act does. Robin is so fearless - he laughs at danger, but Richard is shy and timid - he never stands up for himself. Robin can never be weak, but Richard is never strong. Only when I'm Dick can I be a combination of fearless and fearful, strong and weak.

I'm doing a bad job of explaining this, even to myself. My life is just so complicated! I don't think I could survive without my separate IDs anymore…

That's enough for now, I have to get to the cave. Time for Robin to shine.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Sorry guys! I have most of this written (except chapter 7), the plot just decided to go crazy...**

 **I haven't abandoned this and I will finish it, now that I have (finally) fixed the plot. It might be a while between updates, but it will be finished.**

 **Also, I LOVE your reviews! Please give me your thoughts!**

 **I do not own Young Justice.**

 **Chapter 6**

Entry 8:

I don't know what to write today and I don't know if I want to write about it, but maybe it could help.

You see, yesterday we had a training exercise called _failsafe_. Miss M put us under in a simulation designed to get worse and worse. I….I don't know It was awful. I mean…I forgot I have wings! There I said it!

Miss M took over and I forgot about my wings! I can't help thinking that if I had remembered, maybe, I don't know, maybe, it could have gone differently. I know we couldn't have won, but maybe I could have saved more people or-

I DON'T KNOW!-

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Entry 9:

Sorry about the freak out from before. (Great I'm apologizing to a book…yet another problem to face…) I had my counseling session with Black Canary today. It may be cowardly but, I realized I don't want to be Batman…

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm going to try and finish this soon!**

 **Oh and here's the song from this chapter:** watch?v=MtH0USt0i28 **It's called "Don't Cry Out Loud" by Diana DeGarmo (Which I do not own).**

 **Please review! I love reviews!**

 **I do not own Young Justice or Diana DeGarmo.**

 **Chapter 7**

Entry 10: 

I wasn't sure how to tell Bruce, or even if I should tell him. In the end I did—And can you believe it!—He was fine with it!

You see I was choregraphing a new trapeze routine to "Don't Cry Out Loud"—the version by Diana DeGarmo. It reminds me of how Bruce helped me through that time after The Fall….

Well, anyway, Bruce came in and watched for a while. I saw, but ignored him.

After a while he spoke. "Dick we need to talk. You've been different since the failsafe exercise."

I sighed and flipped down to sit next to Bruce.

"What's wrong, chum? My little Robin."

I looked away at the floor. Tears threatened to fall. He would hate me. He wants me to be _The Batman_. I can't let him down.

We just sat their side by side for a while, both of us are stubborn people—how do you think I convinced Bruce to let me be Robin in the first place?

After what felt like hours I whispered so quietly it was almost a squeak. "I don't want to be _The Batman_ anymore."

"You don't have to be me. You just have to be yourself. I adopted you so that you _wouldn't_ turn out like me. Please don't be me. Just be yourself."

…Well,….

It might have been a little different than that, but I could tell that's what Bruce meant to say.

I think that's enough for now. Bye.

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah! Another chapter! Please review! I love your reviews!**

 **I do not own Young Justice.**

 **Chapter 8**

Entry 11: Several weeks later:

I can't believe it! I told the team today! I told them I have wings! I thought I would be rejected or treated differently, but it's still the same old team!

I didn't tell them my ID, though…I don't know if that will ever happen…

But I told the team! It was SO ASTROUS! I feel so **_free_**!

Today at the cave we had a Secret Sharing Fest (TM and © by Robin). So Miss M stepped up and revealed her true form. It was big and white, but she was still the same M'gann. Since the team accepted her, I thought the team might accept me too—and they did!

So M'gann transformed back to her normal form and everyone was okay with it. They even smiled!

Okay, know I'm making a big deal out of this, but, come on, I'm 14 it's nice to have a little reassurance. Don't judge me.

So, any way then Wally had to open his big mouth: "So whose next?" So then I step up and say "Okay, my turn," and Wally just gives me this look of _total bewilderment_ like he had _no clue_ why I was stepping up. (Which I guess he didn't, but still...)

So with all the pressure and everything, I start laughing at him, which of course turns into a cackle and I almost don't get my secret out.

And all because of _Wally_!

Well, once I stop laughing and cackling I turn all serous and dramatically walk so that my back is to the team. I mean if I'm going to tell them, I should do it in _style_.

"Um, uh, I um….." (Oh so that's where my nerves went.)

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Robin, really,…I mean just because some of us shared doesn't mean everyone has to, I mean we all trust you and now some of us shared and we can, um we can wait for you to be ready and…." M'gann tries to be reassuring but ends up babbling.

"It's okay Megan. I can do this." I took a deep breath, still not turning around. "I, uh, I guess, um, it started about three months ago, and, uh, I just started training with them about a month ago, so I'm not that great with them yet, but Batman got me this special cape for them and, uh, my parents had them too, and it's the last piece of them I have left and, um,…"

I took a shaky breath. "Uh, and Bat's said I could tell you my ID, but I'm not sure about that yet, but, um, uh, but, um, I wanted to share these with you and uh,…I guess that's it, um, so, uh, yeah….uh, yeah."

There was complete silence from the team, then came Kaldur's smooth voice. "I am sorry, my friend, but what are you trying to show us?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I forgot, um,…" I took a deep breath, then another. I can do this. "I guess it would be best to show you."

I squeezed my eyes shut, even if my back was to the team, and pressed my 'R' button. Then I carefully brought out my wings from the pockets.

I could hear Wally gasp as he saw them. "Dude you really are a Flying G—Robin!"

I turn back around (finally). "Yeah I guess so."

M'gann squealed "Oh! I can help you learn to fly! I love flying! Now I can share it with you!"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some pointers, but I can already fly pretty well."

"Really Rob? I bet you can't do flips!"

"They're called 'loop-de-loops,' Kid Mouth," Artemis argued.

I grinned at their banter and took off into the sky.

 **End Chapter 8**


End file.
